Phillipa Sioux
('''OOC Note: **' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely. On-going RP sections will not be included.))'' Background Phillipa Sioux is the child of Adelaide and Lin Sioux. She was born on August 18th 2006 and is currently in her 7th year at hogwarts. She is a pureblood witch and is a cousin to the wellknown Ashworth family. She was raised all over the world due to her parents frequent travels for research. Family History Adelaide Ashworth attended Hogwarts and was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. She achieved high marks primarily in herbology and care of magical creatures. After graduation Adelaide was desparate to branch out on her own and escape from her family's watchful eye and reigns Adelaide went overseas to study magical herbs in the rainforest in the hopes that they could be used to heal ailements. During this time she met her future husband Lin Sioux who was completing simliar research and began to travel more together all around the world. Lin Sioux was born to Lilah and Lee Sioux on the standing rock reservation in the united states. He is 1/2 Native American and 1/2 Chinese. Being raised on a reservation Lin grew up with a great appreciation for living off the land, respecting the earth and was proud of culture. He was accepted to Ilvermorny and sorted into Pukwudgie. He recieved high marks during his time at school and similar to his future wife Adelaide graviated towards the healing arts and magical botany. Adelaide and Lin married at the young age of 23 after spending some time traveling about together. They never were successful in settling down in a single spot as Adelaide's parents had hoped, prefering to live off the land and be one with nature. Due to this choice the relationship with Adelaide's parents and the rest of the Ashworth family became strained, limited to holiday get togethers where Lin would endure snide comments about being a 'dirty hippie' and other references to their choice to roam the world. Childhood and Early Signs of Magic Adelaide and Lin hoped to have a large family however were only able to have Pippa. The contrast even more obvious between Adelaide and her Ashworth siblings. The little family is content however, Pippa spent most of childhood traveling the world with her parents, living in the americas, africa, russia and scotland to name a few. She found it difficult at times to constantly be moving about which did nothing to help her shy nature. Being from a pureblood family Pippa has grown up around magic. Her early signs of magic were related to her ability to grow plants, and interact with magical creatues. Pippa has always had a gentle nature so her magic never involved interacting with other people more around the world around her. Due to her constant travels Pippa has spent most of her childhood around adults except when around her cousins. Visitng the ashworths evokes a mix of emotions for Pippa each time it happens, when she was younger she would look forward to it, being around kids her own age. As she's gotten older its been a bit more anxiety provoking being more aware of some of the relatives nickname for her as "hippie dirt child". She does in essence enjoy being around her relatives and in her peacemaking nature hopes that spending more time with the Ashworth side of the family will result in forming more of a connection for her father to feel more welcome. Time at Hogwarts Pippa has spent a joyous 6 years at hogwarts and is now in her 7th year. She hopes to become a healer after graduation. Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs